Congratulations Laurens version
by Marvel-fan-4968
Summary: Congratulations Laurens version and roll reversed


Congratulations (Lauren's Version)

Summary: We already saw Hamilton of Burn once after reading the pamphlet of his darling Elizabeth affair with James Reynolds but now what is Laurens reaction to this notorious affair?

John Laurens came to visit New York once after hearing the news of Eliza affair. Deep inside the Southern Carolinian, man heart was filled with rage and pure hatred. This young man has just given up the Caribbean immigrant whom he still loves after all these years. Making a pure sacrifice of letting Alexander go and marrying Eliza all those years of sacrificing his love for Alexander was suddenly worth for nothing. Laurens was furious and wonder how could the wife of his closet friend do such a cruel thing?

Nobody can answer that question but Eliza herself. As of their marriage right now Hamilton still love his beloved wife but can never trust her again. Since marriage is base on love and trust and Eliza lost all of Hamilton trust that he has given her throughout the years of their marriage. Despite the fact of working long hours in Congress, the Caribbean immigrant did his best to spend the most of quality time with his family but suddenly that wasn't enough for Eliza at all. Even the fact that her husband finally took a break from work and was willing to visit his father-in-law upstate during the first month of summer but yet Eliza stay behind.

Laurens took a deep breath before entering the Hamilton household knowingly that Eliza was home alone. Ever since the affair Hamilton and the children decided to stay with Martha Washington for the time being. Hamilton nor the children could face her not since she dared to relief her affair for the entire city to see. Laurens couldn't blame his friend for being humiliated and heartbroken at the same time.

Knocking on the door gently with the pure smile he always has given to everybody. When Eliza open the door, she gave Laurens a soft smile on her face. Letting the Southern Man enter the house before giving him a tight warm hug. Given her, a hug as well before sinking his nails deeply into Eliza back causing her to whimper in pain.

"Congratulations" Laurens hissed

Eliza backed away from Laurens seeing the pure anger in his eyes which is something the wife has never seen before in her entire life she has known Laurens.

You have invented a new kind of stupid

"A damage you can never undo kind of stupid"

An "open all the ages in the zoo" kind of stupid

"Truly, you didn't think through"

Kind of stupid!

Let review:

You took rumor maybe a few or no people knew

And refuted it by sharing a now an expose affair

Of which NO ONE has accused you

He finally took a break, you ignore him

So scared of what his scared of enemies would do to him

You're the only enemies he ever seem to lose to

You know why Theodosia could do what she wants?

She doesn't dignify a schoolyard taunt with a response

So yeah!, Congratulations!

You redefined his legacy, Congratulations!

"It was an act of a Financial Sacrifice" Eliza shouted

"Elizabeth, you haven't even met sacrifice!!" Laurens shouted

Elizabeth, you haven't even met sacrifice!!"Laurens shouted

Eliza backed away from the Southern Carolinian man once seeing the pure rage and anger in his emerald eyes. It brought the young wife into an uncomfortable position but no one could blame Laurens for being furious at Eliza. After she humiliated and broke the heart of American memorial former war heroes. Many people mocked him or even pity once Eliza reveals the affair for the whole city to read. Even Angelica was incomplete shock that her own younger sister would do such a poisonousact. Lafayette even took the risk of returning back to America after hearing the notoriousnews. You could say that Lafayette didn't hold back given Eliza a slap in the face. Normally everyone in the city would've scolded the French man for slapping a woman in public but they didn't. Alexander is the victim of this shameful act that Eliza has caused upon the Hamilton family.

Burr and Hercules didn't bother to look Eliza in the eyes anyone but they did, their eyes felt with pure hatred. A pure hatred that could drag anyone into the pit of hell itself. Both men wouldn't say a word to her when visiting Alexander at Mrs. Washington's place in Virginia.

I languish a loveless marriage in South Carolina

I lived only to read his letters

"God, what've we done in our lives? And what did it get us?"

That doesn't wipe the tears or years away

But I'm back in the city and here to stay

And you know why I'm here to do

"Laurens.." She whispers

"I'm not here for you" Laurens growled

I know my friend like I know my mind

You will NEVER find anyone reckless nor as kind

And a million years ago he told me:

"She's the one"

So I stood by:

And you know why I'm here to do

I loved Alexander more anything in life

I would've chosen HIS happiness over MINE

Every time!

Alexander!!!

"Alexander" Eliza whispers her husband name that was streaming down her cheeks regretting the affair also regretting exposing it for the entire city to witness.

Is the best man in our lives!

So you never forget the fact

That you been blessed with the Best HUSBAND!

For the rest of your lives!

Every sacrificeyou make for my Alexander

Laurens slams the door harshly in front of Eliza's face before hopping into the carriage where his daughter awaits for him. Their continue their journey once again as they headed to Virgina where Alexander and the children were at with Martha Washington.

Give him the BEST LIFE!!

Congratulations


End file.
